


Богоборец

by Limniss_Dotlar



Category: Three from the Wood - Y. Nikitin
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychology, UST, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: Сборник зарисовок, допущений, размышлений и небольших историй, связанных с персонажем.
Kudos: 1





	1. Запястья

Он был из тех, что били сами, да еще и заранее, страшась получить удар. Страх закрадывался в душу, облеплял её мерзко своими длинными гадкими щупальцами, словно осьминог древний камень среди подводных песков, гнал кровь, приливал со страшным звоном к голове и заставлял бить первым, оберегая от ран. Тех самых, которых так жаждут герои; за которыми нередко следует медленная, мучительная смерть.

Или не медленная, но все такая же мучительная. Мучительная фактом собственной безысходности.

Как не старался забить это в себе, как не прятался в пещерах от дурного, дикого внешнего мира — от себя скрыться не удастся. Каким бы трусом умом он себя не считал, тело требовало воли, раздолья. Размаха.

Приём этот, хоть и простой с виду, стал почти что визитной карточкой. Неосознанно, конечно, но именно с него всегда все начиналось: все попытки сопротивляться звериной, хищной натуре рушились, стоило только услышать хруст раздавленного, рассыпающегося на обагренные кровью осколки запястья, почувствовать теплое и вязкое на крепких пальцах.

Такой ход ломал не только тело, но и дух, заставлял колени даже у самых прославленных головорезов подгибаться, а их самих — кривиться, визжать по-свинячьи, биться в конвульсиях, теряя достоинство, если оно у них и было. Кисти после захвата проще было сразу рубить, вычищая рану от костной пыли — срастаться там было нечему.


	2. Песенное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переношу без правок, хотя, боже, какое же оно кривое-

Дно без верха,  
И ветер свищет —  
Разносит остатки меня.  
В шаге от краха,  
И разум ищет,  
Но пусты отраженья глаза.

Под искусственным небом,  
Под звездными лампами,  
Ломая стены,  
Круша палаты,  
Безцельно вперед я бреду.

Глухая,  
Немая,  
Слепая,  
Пустая  
В искуственных снах  
Безустанно тебя я ищу.

До крови кусаю,  
Рву и сдираю  
Светлыми пятнами  
Кожу на ослабевших руках.

И разум стонет,  
И вины гложат,  
И мысли тонут  
В бескрайних золистых снегах.

Палит ярость,  
Вянет юность,  
Но я все также молчу —  
Ведь нет героев,  
И нет злодеев,  
Нет войн и мира,  
Нет разума силы,  
Но есть осколки сердца  
В углях разбитой мечты.

На раннем восходе,  
В лучах неверных,  
Могу лишь только тихонько  
Кротко завыть.

Мне страшно проснуться,  
Но уже не вернуться  
В хрустальный мой сон,  
Где ты совсем близко,  
Меньше полметра,  
Дыхание сбито,  
И в груди — одно лишь тепло.


	3. Дорога

Он жесток.

Жесток, как бывают лишь люди, знающие цену той далекой цели, многим кажущейся мечтой. Странной, дикой, ненужной.

Человек никогда не платит по счетам. Не исправляет ошибки и не учится на провалах.

При взгляде на пламя в его волосах чувствуешь едкий дым костров Рима и невольно сжимаешься, осознавая.

_Семеро Тайных были против._

А он жег сухие ветки по пути в колыбель Мира, держа над головой имя ушедшей возлюбленной. Не имея памяти о прошлом, не задумываешься о совершенном тобой будущем.

Порой нужно уничтожить Старый Мир, чтобы отпустить.

Для пути ты вечно будешь один, прозванный Скифом.

Ты это принял.

Ты это понял.

Обменял километры степей на месяцы городов, возвел мосты и лестницы Пути, где каждый шаг по тропе — вверх, к огню, все дальше в сердце Вселенной.

И от островов молодого Севера до шумных рынков Великого Новгорода, от Киева до Константинополя — пламенем и мечом, словом и делом.

Наперекор бесконечным Богам, дорогой через Иерусалим, диктуешь законы, а времени так мало — и знание давит сердце.

Ты — птица полета верхнего, по сильному Древу, там, над незнакомыми еще и уже городами. Эйнастия вторит имя жестокого господина волнами в затопленных храмах, но вина не затушит огня.

Не затушит путевых костров твоей зеленоглазой вечности.


	4. Безымянная. Часть 1

Около медленной воды небольшого озерца он позволил себе развести костер. Конь пасся где-то между деревьями, не отходя от хозяина далеко, — где-то в далеке, на другом краю густого пролеска, протяжно выли одичавшие псы.

Злые, голодные, ободранные.

Девушка жалась к огню боком, не давая слепить яркими всполохами, нервно передергивала костлявыми плечами и все время вглядывалась в темноту. От озера тянуло свежестью, по не успевшей огрубеть коже прошла волна мурашек.

— Давно здесь? — волхв помешивал деревянной ложкой одуряюще пахнущее варево в котелке, не отрывая взгляда от горячего бульона.

Наткнулся на неё, забившуюся под лапы вымахавших папоротников, испуганную до смерти, тихую, как мышь. Спящую чутко, но не достаточно, чтобы услышать охотничий шаг, выработанный за несколько веков. В первые несколько часов она и слова не проронила, сторонилась, но бежать не спешила. Не воспользовался сразу — есть причины.

— Две недели. Может, больше, — голос хриплый, губы шевелятся еле-еле.

Исхудавшее тело тряслось, чуть не стуча костями, еле прикрытыми грубой рубахой.

— А в бегах сколько?

— Несколько месяцев.

Волхв покачал головой, волосы цвета пламени качнулись. Сняв котелок, поставил к ней ближе, оставив ложку. Девушка шумно сглотнула слюну.

— Только пусть остынет, и не ешь все сразу — живот скрутит, — он потянулся к мешку с запасами оленины. Покопался в нем, нашел приправы, привёл все в пригодный для потребления волхвом вид. Беглянка смотрела на котелок с недоверием.

Ребра, видные в крупных разрывах на боках неопрятной, замызганной рубашки, чуть не прорывали кожу.

— Да ешь, ешь. Не отравлено.

Голубые глаза обожгли, плечи дернулись. Волхв тихо фыркнул.

— Почему не тронул?

— А нужна ты мне такая? Вот отъешься, в озере отмоешься, там и посмотрим. Может, снасильничаю, может, в ближайшее село отдам. А не будешь брыкаться — оставлю в веси по-лучше, да ещё и в порядок приведу. Ты ешь лучше.

Она натянула брошенную ей по пути на плечи волчовку получше; смотрелась олегова жилетка на ней скорее шубой.

— Понятно.

Девушка притянула котелок ближе к себе, взялась за ложку. Сумерки, смешиваясь с темной листвой, сгущались, набирали цвет и глубину.

После очередной ссоры с Тайными по поводу Рима, никто из Совета с Олегом больше так и не пытался выйти на связь, казалось, совсем забыли. Или обиделись — дети малые в телах взрослых мужей!

К котелку прикасалась раза три, ела немного, затем отваливалась. Даже в раслабленном состоянии полудремы безымянная беглянка вытягивалась стрункой при малейшем шорохе.

Не доверяет, рассчитывает только на себя. Умная девчушка.

Олег сощурился, уклыдываясь на землю.

— Как звать-то тебя?

Пламя колыхнулось, оранжевые тени скользнули по прямым красивым чертам осунувшегося лица. Голубые глаза, секунду раньше блестящие если не спокойствием, то хотя бы некоторой уверенностью, потухли. Она отвернулась.

— Почему ты думаешь, что меня как-то зовут? — голос стал теплее, но в нем что-то словно скребется, рвется, как натянутая жила-тетива скифского лука.

— У каждого человека есть имя.

— У тебя есть?

— Есть, конечно, — волхв взглянул на небо мельком, уловив что-то знакомое. Словно вот так уже что-то открывал важное, хотя и незначительное на первый взгляд. — Олег я.

Девушка перевернулась на другой бок, щурясь на свет костра. Губы, потрескавшиеся, чуть блестящие от только доеденного супа, растянулись в еле заметной усмешке, глаза же смеялись открыто.

_Хакама._

Та так же улыбалась, когда он открыл дату своего рождения, подарив возможность предсказать месть и время его смерти. Но улыбка колдуньи жгла холодом, магия окутывала её плотно. Эта же смотрит смело, но без вызова.

— Нет у меня имени, — произнесла тихо, смотря уже мимо волхва, на гладь озера. — Потеряла.

— Без имени человеку нельзя. Через имя с ним связывается его Древо, корни; через него с природой общается, с богами.

— Но зачем имя человеку, которого некому звать?

Олег изогнул брови, рассматривая фразу со всех сторон, пока безымянная снова не отвернулась от костра. Вся в пыли, похожая на скелет, в обрывках посеревшей ткани, она куталась в его душегрейку, пожимая колени к себе, и в груди снова что-то заныло.

Собственно, ныло всегда. Но сейчас почему-то сильнее.

Ветка ручья отходила крупная, грозила с дождями и временем разростись до мощной реки. Но это будет позже, когда земля забудет легкие шаги, зарастет темными цепкими корнями скроется под кронами тяжелых дубов, — веков этак через пять…

Первое время это пугает, — что ты даже не просто понимаешь что-то, а видишь живую картинку, точную, в деталях, — но потом привыкаешь. Понимаешь, что иначе нельзя.

_Нельзя._

— Нужно идти.

Она обернулась. Ладонь легла на лошадиную шею и потерялась в густой гриве, маленькая и светлая.

Чистая, почти прозрачная, как ее порванная, но уже выстиранная рубаха, девушка странно не улетала вместе с оцветающими одуванчиками, чьи семена белыми облачками поднимались от земли и взмывали вверх.

Олег мазнул коротко взглядом и перекинул мешок через седло. Смотрелась девчушка забавно: в слишком крупных для нее запасных шароварах, удачно прихваченых на прошлой остановке в веси, в волчовке поверх рубахи, подпоясанной найденной в мешке бечевкой.

Коротким ее куском, аккуратно отрезанным ножом, она завязала заплетенные в тугую короткую косу пшеничного цвета волосы.

— Поедешь спереди. Дойдем до каких людей — сойдёшь. Дам тебе денег, голова на плечах вроде есть — не пропадешь.

— Нельзя мне к людям. Здесь, по крайней мере.

Волхв подтянул ремень седла и, похлопав лошадь по крупу, обернулся к девушке:

— Что натворила? Убила кого аль ещё что?

Светловолосая неопределенно пожала плечами, еле заметно скривилась, отвернув голову.

— Порой и делать ничего не нужно, чтобы от чего-то бежать.

— И что же ты не сделала?

— А кто его знает? — она ответила с тихим смешком, поглаживая лошадь по бархатному носу. — У безымянных нет не только имени, но и прошлого.

Олег сощурился и, качнув головой, вскочил в седло. Без опоры на стремя, а так, по привычке, — коротким прыжком, схватившись за переднюю луку.

— Я могу оставить тебя здесь. Зачем мне лишние проблемы? — мужчина поерзал в седле, то скрипнуло. Девушка смотрела в глаза лошади, коротко улыбаясь.

— Можешь. Но не станешь.

— С чего бы?

— Имени ведь ты моего не знаешь. А я твоё знаю. А неравноценных обменов, подобных этому, ты не приемлешь, — она наклонила светлую голову на бок, теперь лишь переведя взгляд голубых глаз на волхва.

Быстро этот запуганный, изможденный зверек осмелел. Будто бы так и нужно.

_А что, если так и правда нужно?_

Лошадь дернулась, забила копытом о землю. Мужчина хмыкнул и рывком втащил за шкирку безымянную на седло, усадил перед собой.

— До ближайшей веси верст сорок. Там посмотрю, что с тобой делать.

Девушка лишь покрепче схватилась за луку и немного сжалась, стараясь занять как можно меньше места. Кожаный повод заскрипел, сжатый в мозолистых руках.


End file.
